parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merida White and the Seven Boys
Cast *Snow White - Merida (Brave) *Prince Florian - Wreck-It Ralph *The Evil Queen - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *The Old Hag - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Doc - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Grumpy - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Happy - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sleepy - Caillou *Bashful - Peter Pan *Sneezy - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Dopey - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Magic Mirror - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Humbert the Huntsman - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) Scenes #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 2 Scarlet Overkill's Magic Giant #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 3 Merida Meets Wreck-It Ralph ("I'm Wishing/One Song") #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 4 Scarlet Overkill's Dark Demand #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 5 In the Woods/Merida Runs Away #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 6 Merida's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 7 Merida Discovers a Cottage #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 9 Meet the Boys ("Heigh-Ho") #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 10 Merida Explores Upstairs #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 13 The Boys Discover Merida #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 14 Merida Meets the Boys #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Boys' Washing Song)" #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 17 Deceived/Scarlet Overill Disguised Herself #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 18 "The Boys' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 20 Bedtime in the Boys' Cottage #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 21 Morgana's Evil Plan #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 22 The Boys Leave For Work #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 23 Merida Meets Morgana #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 24 A Race Against Time #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 25 Merida's Death and Funeral #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Merida White and the Seven Boys Part 27 End Credits Gallery Merida_web_small.jpg|Merida as Snow White Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Prince Florian Scarlet overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as the Evil Queen Morgana.jpg|Morgana as the Old Hag LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Doc Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Grumpy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Happy Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Sleepy Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Bashful Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Sneezy Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Dopey WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the Magic Mirror Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Humbert the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs